Mecha:Zerosaiko
The Zerosaiko is known as the favorite mecha of professional duelists. The Zerosaiko is widely regarded as one of the most advanced mecha in the solar system. Originally produced in NT112, its design emphasized speed and maneuverability over sheer firepower. This mecha is favored by pro duelists both for its capabilities and its appearance. Recently the company that makes the Zerosaiko, Zero Tech, was purchased by Kettel Industries. A new variant is expected soon. Basic Info The Zerosaiko is a class 5 Battroid with a class 4 gyroscope. It features an endoskeletal chassis driven by myomer actuators and powered by an atmospheric hydrogen fusion generator. It has a unique saddle-style marionette cockpit mounted in the torso with a small passenger seat behind. There are no integrated weapons in the default Z45-60 configuration, though a missile pod mounting bay used by previous variants remains in the lower torso. There is a class 3 arc jet in the body and class 5 arcjets in each leg. The head contains a class 5 sensor suite and a class 3 targeting computer. The Zerosaiko's good maneuverability rating is gained through the use of advanced materials and sophisticated electronics. It is considerably heavier and more durable than most other mecha in its maneuverability class. Because of its endoskeletal chassis and use of myomer muscles, the Zerosaiko moves almost like a living thing. Sophisticated artificial intelligence translates the pilot's movements into commands for the mecha. The standard configuration includes a small stylized bracer on each arm. One or both of these bracers are frequently removed to save weight. Twin anti-missile lasers are mounted on the shoulders. The Zerosaiko also carries a light, non-repeating massdriver (DC:6) and a beam sword (DC:9). Many pilots complain that the Zerosaiko is seriously underarmed for such a high end mecha. When fully loaded, the Zerosaiko has a maneuverability score of -1 and a targeting score of -1. Variants Z40-58 Zerosaiko This variant was introduced in NT153. It was the last model in the Z40-xx line. It was heavier than the modern Zerosaiko, featuring a smaller beam sword and an integrated missile pod just beneath the cockpit. Z45-60 Zerosaiko (GH1) This is currently the standard model. It was introduced in NT156. Improvements over the Z40-58 include a lightened ceramic foam chassis and the addition of anti-missile lasers. The Z40-58's missile pod was also removed. Z45-62 Zerosaiko (GH2) Tips * The Zerosaiko has one of the best mass to maneuverability ratings of any mecha. When its weapons are upgraded it makes a good choice for the later parts of the game. Concept art Image:btr_zerosaiko_concept.jpg|The right side of the mecha is shown fully equipped, while the left side has the external armor and shields removed. Image:Zerosaiko concept.jpg Image:concept zerosaiko.jpg Image:Poster Zerosaiko by Joseph Hewitt.jpg Image:Render zerosaiko.jpg Image:mecha_Zerosaiko.gif Modding Tips The Zerosaiko has a Class 4 Gyroscope and is likely to be the earliest mecha the player can acquire with that class of Gyroscope. In addition, it does not have any Integral equipment installed in its modules, so no extra weight that may eventually get obsolete but can't be removed. This is unfortunately counterbalanced by the base weight of the modules themselves. The Zerosaiko comes out of the factory with 40t intrinsic weight; you can remove the Light Rockets to take off 1t of weight, but you still need to remove 2t more weight from installed components before you can reach 0 MV and 0 TR, and the remaining components are hands, mount points, or arc jets. You can remove an arm or the head and add a mount point to legs, plus install a few small weapons (powerful missiles or rockets) to the remaining arm. Alternatively you can instead target the -1 MV and -1 TR base and add 4.5t more installed equipment without losing the -1 MV/TR. A pair of wings can let the Zerosaiko fly, though you will need to carefully tune the intrinsic weight (you may be forced to remove a mountpoint or two, or an Arc Jet) to ensure you have enough flight trust while still keeping intrinsic weight to 44.5t (stripping a Harpy of its high-level Arc Jets helps this tremendously). Zerosaiko Zerosaiko Zerosaiko